Midnight Moon
by SweetDreams1318
Summary: Stefan & Elena are fighting and on the edge, already Broken up. One night, drunk and alone with Damon, Elena finds out she's pregnant. But is it Damon's for sure? Read, and Review please. D/E coupling.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Moon**

**By: Stephanie O.**

**Chapter 1.**

**It was all she ever wanted, her family, friends, and all she ever loved were safe, from Katherine. Katherine had vanished without a trace, a week ago at the Founders Day Annual Ball. **

**Stefan and Elena had been on the edge since she's came around, and Damon hasn't been himself that much either. He's been more unhinged than normal, when it came to Katherine, he wasn't to be trusted, he could snap easily. **

**Elena had witnessed that first hand after he had killed Jeremy. Her heart had been shattered, seeing Jeremy lifeless on her floor, left her empty. She didn't know what to do at that point, and Stefan being there helped. And even though Jeremy came back, safely, it was the fact that Damon didn't care if Jeremy came back or not. **

**He had turned into a monster, an emotionless, empty monster who didn't care about anyone but himself. And she had actually started to care about him! She felt sick just thinking about the night she had shared with Damon. It was 9 weeks ago, with Katherine still around tormenting them, she had stayed with Damon in the Salvatore house, while Stefan and her had broken up. **

**Damon said he would be there for her, and he was...in all the wrong ways, of course. She had been drinking with Damon, and pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, anger in her voice. **

"**I can't believe Stefan is letting this happen!" Elena shouted. She took another sip of her third glass of Bourbon. **

"**There's nothing he can really do about Katherine, she's vengeful, like she says, she just looves Stefan and she always gets what she wants." Damon said sitting on the sofa watching Elena move around. **

"**It doesn't mean he should go looking for her! Leaving me here, alone and it's not like we can go in public together, I'm sure Katherine has compelled people to watch us wherever we go." Elena said as she plopped on the couch next to Damon. **

"**It's okay, Elena, everything will be fine, I promise." Damon said as he started rubbing her shoulders. She shrugged him off and looked at him. **

"**How can you promise me something if you don't even know how to care about someone?" Elena said as she finished her last drink. **

**Damon grabbed her and looked at her, knowing she wouldn't remember what has been said Damon pulled the vervain necklace off of her neck and looked at her, and lifted her head with his finger on her chin. **

"**Elena, I love you, you are the only other person I honestly care about." Damon swallowed hard as Elena's eyes lit up.**

"**You...l-love me?" Elena's eyes widened as her mouth hung open. **

"**Elena, you won't remember this, and it's important you don't." Damon said as he pulled back her hair. **

"**Elena, I am not good enough for you, and that is why you have to forget, you need someone better, who isn't a monster." Damon said as she teared up. **

"**Damon..." Elena whispered as she pulled him to her and began to kiss him passionately. He climbed onto her and then picked her up and carried her up to his room. **

**And with that the flash back ends as Elena sits in the waiting room of the Health Care Clinic in downtown Virginia. She couldn't go to the clinic in Mystic Falls, too many people know her there. **

"**Elena Gilbert?" The nurse called, as Elena stood up and went into the room where the Nurse pointed her. **

"**Take off your clothes and put this gown on, and the Doctor will be in shortly." She said as she shut the door behind her. Elena leaned against the door and ran her hand through her hair, as she sighed. She took off her clothes and slipped the gown on and sat down on the chair. **

** A few minutes later there was a a knock on the door, and the doctor entered. Elena smiled at the woman who sat down at the bottom of the chair by Elena's feet. **

"**Hello Elena, My name is Dr. Emerald, so what can we do for you today?" She asked as she set the clip board down on the table. **

"**Well, I took a pregnancy test, and it said I was pregnant so here I am." She said as she looked around the room. **

"**Well alright then, let's see what we find." Dr. Emerald smiled and lifted up the gown and Elena was glad she kept her sweats on. **

"**This goo might feel a little cold, alright?" The doctor said as she squeezed the jelly onto Elena's stomach. Elena shivered, and the doctor grabbed the ultrasound tool, and rubbed it over Elena's abdomen, and she stopped where there was a little flicker. The doctor froze the frame and smiled pointing to the screen. **

"**That, is your baby Elena. You are definatly pregnant." The doctor smiled and cleaned off the jelly and Elena sat up. **

"**Congratulations." The Doctor stood up. **

"**Can I get a DNA test here too? For the baby?" Elena said as she grabbed her shirt and jacket. **

"**Of course, we just need a sample of your blood and something from whoever you believe the father is." The doctor said. **

"**Okay, what if I brought that back a little later?" Elena said as the doctor turned to leave. **

"**Yes. I will be expecting you." She smiled and exited the room. Elena threw up, after getting dressed, and got into her car. She just sat there for a good half hour. She finally started the car and began her twenty minute drive back to Mystic Falls. **

**Once she crossed over into her town she quickly drove to the Salvatore house. She parked her car and went to the door, as she knocked slowly, Damon came to the door. **

"**Hello Elena." he said with a grin. "You just missed Stefan, he went to hunt for Bambi." Damon said as he stood in the doorway, a cocky grin on his face. She took a step into the house and looked at him. **

"**He's..not who...I came to see Damon." Elena said as she grabbed the cotton swab from her jacket and Damon went to say something. **

"**Damon, I have something for you, open you're mouth and try this." Elena said as she pulled out a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. **

**He quickly spit it out, Elena caught it and turned around placing it into a plastic sandwich bag, and slipped it into her jacket.**

"**What the hell Elena? What the hell was that?" Damon said wiping his mouth. **

"**Sorry, I just wanted you to try some homemade candy that Jenna and I made." Elena said stepping back out the doorway. **

"**Well hell, you guys need to work harder, that tasted like dirt...and sweat." Damon said as he grabbed his glass of Bourbon and took a long swig. **

"**Alright, will go do, I'll bring another batch for you to taste." Elena said as she quickly got into her car and drove as fast as she could away from the house, and down the road back to downtown Virginia. **

"**Ugh, that was horrible." Damon said as he raised his eyebrow at her hasty leave. But shrugged it off, and shut the door behind him, and plopped down on the couch and drinking his alcohol, flipping through Stefan's journal. **

**Elena was speeding slightly, but she had to get to the clinic before anyone noticed her missing for too long. She pulled up into the clinic parking lot and ran out and locked her car, and ran into the building. **

"**I'm..here..for...Dr Emerald." Elena gasped out. **

"**Alright, please take a seat and we'll call you momentarily." The nurse said looking at Elena like she was crazy, and called Dr. Emerald. A few minutes later, Dr. Emerald appeared and smiled at Elena. **

"**Ready to find out the father of your baby?" Elena stood up and followed Dr. Emerald and was clutching the bag tightly in her hands. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Moon**

**By: Stephanie O.**

**Chapter 2.**

**(OK people I understand...Damon's a vampire. But they r just testing to match to the baby, to see paternity, not what he is. He still has human saliva. OK? OK.)**

**Elena followed Dr. Emerald into the test room where she was hours before, and took the of Elena's blood and the sample of Damon's saliva and walked into the test room down the hall. As Elena sighed and kicked her feet, the nurse came in with a glass of juice and a small plate of cookies. **

"**I thought maybe you'd like some, and here some juice, in case you were thirsty." The nurse smiled and exited the room. Elena smiled and set down the cookies and took a drink of the juice, and ate five of the seven cookies. She just loved chocolate chip! Elena was busy nibbling away on another cookie as Dr. E walked in. **

"**Elena, you're results are back." She said giggling as Elena wiped the crumbs off of her face. **

"**Oh, sorry I really didn't hear you. These cookies are really good." Elena said turning to see the doctor. **

"**Thank you, okay so here are the results of the DNA you gave me. It says that the Male sample you gave me is a definite match to the baby." As the doctor spoke the words, Elena could feel her world spinning out of control. **

"**A-are you absolutely sure?" Elena said. **

"**The test came back 100% positive, which is uncommon but you are luck you got a definite answer. Congratulations to you and the new daddy-to-be." **

**She said as she left the room. Elena didn't know what to do, I mean what could she do? The only thing Elena could do was raise the baby, she didn't believe in abortion, and she couldn't give the baby up for adoption. **

**Well, Elena shrugged and thought, she might consider adoption. So keeping the baby or adoption, looking at her choices, and the pros and cons, she had a big decision to make. ****But she wasn't sure she should do it alone, Damon was the father, and he did have a say so...didn't he? Elena considered telling him, or not telling him. **

**On the ride home, she debated on what she should do, and as if an answer brought itself up, Damon's number came up on Elena's phone, he was calling her. But why? Elena put her phone in the cars phone jack and answered. **

"**Hello Damon. What did you want?" Elena said as she turned down the bend. **

"**Well Hello to you too Elena." Damon said all cocky. **

"**So..." Elena said as she waited at a red light. **

"**Just wondering how the candy making was going?" Damon asked, Elena gasped and a horn behind her honked, the light was green, she pushed the gas and paused. **

"**Elena?" Damon asked again. **

"**It's going great." Elena said as she turned into her town. **

"**Really?" Damon said sarcastically. **

"**Yes. Really." Elena said as she saw her house on the corner. **

"**Because I'm in the kitchen of your house right now Elena, and you're not here." Damon said. Elena stopped her car inches away from her driveway. **

**She saw Damon, and she knew he saw her. **

"**Elena?" Damon said as Elena pulled into the driveway. **

**She grabbed her keys, ended the call with Damon, and grabbed her phone, and headed into the house. **

"**Elena, where have you been?" Jenna said coming through the dining room. **

"**I..have just been around, with Bonnie." Elena said. **

"**Bonnie called earlier asking if you were here?" Jenna said folding her arms across her chest. **

"**Oh, did I say Bonnie, I meant Caro-" Elena stopped as Caroline came from downstairs. **

"**Is she home yet?" Caroline smiled. **

"**As you were saying?" Jenna said as Damon came from the kitchen. **

"**Why all this commotion, I just went for a drive, is it really anyone's business where I've been?" Elena shouted as she pushed past Caroline and into her room slamming the door. **

"**What is wrong with her?" Caroline asked. **

"**I have no idea." Jenna said as she followed Elena. Jenna opened the door and closed it behind her. **

"**Elena, talk to me, I'm your aunt, you can tell me anything. Something is bothering you, can't you tell me?" Jenna said as Elena sat in her window looking out at the moon. **

"**Jenna, this is something I cant even tell you." Elena said as she sighed and grabbed her phone, dialing Bonnie's number. **

"**Hey Bonnie, yeah I know...yes...I'm home now...I'm okay...yes I promise...Bonnie I need you to come over...okay see you then. Bye." Elena hung up the phone and turned to Jenna. **

"**I'm going to the grill to meet up with Bonnie, I have to talk to her." Elena said as she pushed past Jenna. **

"**Elena!" Jenna shouted as Elena walked past Damon and Caroline, Damon grabbed Elena's arm. **

"**Damon let go of me." Elena said as she pulled her arm out of Damon's hand. **

"**Elena, what is wrong?" Damon said, sadness appeared on his face. **

"**Don't worry about it." Elena said shutting the door and driving to the grill.**

** Once she got to the grill, she scanned the room for Bonnie, and she finally saw her, waving at her to come to the table. **

"**Bonnie." Elena said relief flushed through her as she hugged Bonnie. Bonnie suddenly pulled away, and her eyes widened. **

"**Elena, you're pregnant?" Bonnie said slightly shouting. Elena pulled her down into the seat and shushed her. **

"**Nobody knows." Elena said as Bonnie shook her head. **

"**You didn't tell Stefan?" Bonnie said whispering now. **

"**No...I can't." Elena said as she sipped at the water on the table. **

"**Why not?" Bonnie said. **

"**...Because it's not Stefan's..." Elena said going quieter. **

"**Oh my god Elena!" Bonnie shouted, and Elena grabbed Bonnie closer. **

"**Shh!" Elena shushed. **

"**Elena, what are you going to do?" Bonnie said. **

"**I'm thinking about adoption, and then only you and me will know about this." Elena said with a sigh. **

"**That might be best, but...Elena...you want to keep this baby...don't you?" Bonnie said, Elena got defensive. **

"**What? Why would I? It's Damon's!" Elena whispered loudly. **

"**That doesn't stop how you feel Elena...you want that baby." Bonnie said. **

"**No I don't." Elena said. **

"**I'm your best friend Elena, I can see right through you." Bonnie said. **

"**Okay, suppose you're right..." **

"**which I am." Bonnie spoke in. **

"**I can't tell Damon, he wouldn't want this baby." Elena said. **

"**Well I support you, and I love you Elena. Do whatever you're heart tells you to." Bonnie said putting her hand on Elena's. **

"**Alright. The baby will have a better life if he or she will be living with an adult." Elena said, sadness in her voice. **

"**Keep the baby Elena." Caroline said, stepping up behind Elena. She spun around and jumped back. **

"**Caroline?" Elena turned to Bonnie. **

"**Did you invite her?" Bonnie shook her head. **

"**No, I overheard." Caroline said. **

"**Remember? Super sensitive hearing?" Caroline said. **

"**Oh..." Elena said relaxing. **

"**Caroline you cant say anything, to anyone!" Elena said. **

"**I wont." Caroline said. **

"**Wait, if you overheard, does that mean...Damon did too?" Elena said scoping around for Damon. **

"**Nope, he went home in a hurry after you left." Caroline said sitting next to Elena. **

"**You're sure?" Elena said. **

"**Yes." Caroline said as she called the waiter over to get their orders. **

"**I don't know if I should keep the baby." Elena said as their meals finally came. **

"**Elena, it's more your baby than it is Damon's, I mean, it's growing inside of you, not him. Elena we will be here to help you if you ever need it." Caroline said munching on a salad. **

"**You guys really think so?" Elena said twirling her spaghetti, loosing thought. **

"**Yes." Caroline and Bonnie said in unison. Suddenly, the door to the grill burst open, and Damon came walking in. **

**He marched right over to the table and his eyes were piercing. **

"**Elena, I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with you, right now." Damon said with a low growl. **

"**She doesn't have to tell you anything Damon." Caroline shot up. **

"**Oh. Is that so?" Damon grabbed Caroline by the arm and drug her outside, Elena and Bonnie dropped their forks and ran after them. **

"**Damon, stop!" Elena shouted running out first. Damon spun around, facing Elena and Bonnie. **

"**Elena, either you tell me what the hell is going on, or I'll stake her heart." Damon said holding Caroline. **

"**Damon don't!" Elena shouted. **

"**Let her go Damon." Bonnie said. **

"**No, not until Elena tells me whats going on!" Damon said. Suddenly Bonnie started her spell, and Damon dropped Caroline, and grabbed his head. **

**He fell to the ground screaming in pain. **

"**Ah!" Damon held his head tightly. **

"**Bonnie, stop, alright? Stop!" Elena shook her out of it. Damon laid on the ground in pain his head still reeling. **

"**Sorry Elena." Bonnie said, as Elena ran to Caroline. **

"**Caroline, are you alright?" Elena asked. **

"**Yeah, I'll be fine." Caroline said as she stood up, healing quickly. **

"**Good." Elena said. **

"**You guys, go ahead and go back to the grill, I'll be in there in a minute, I have to tell him. He wont stop until I do." Elena said. **

"**Elena, are you sure?" Caroline said. **

"**Yes." The girls looked at each other and walked away, leaving Elena with Damon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Moon**

By: Stephanie O

Chapter 3

{Ok so I got a review. Woo! And I think I will try spacing the speaking parts. Lets see how it goes.}

"**Damon, what do you think you are doing?" Elena said helping Damon up. **

"**Elena, you have to tell me." Damon said grabbing her shoulders. **

"**No more running away. Tell me here. Tell me now." Damon said gazing into her eyes. The moon, full and bright, shown over them. They stood in the dark, and empty park across from the grill. **

"**Damon..." Elena began. "I'm pregnant." Elena said as Damon stood as still as stone. **

"**Well...why didn't you just tell me? Afraid I'd snap?" Damon said pulling her closer. **

"**Vampires can't...procreate...So how did Stefan do it?" Damon said sitting down on a bench, running his hand through his hair. **

"**Apparently, you guys can...and I never said it was Stefan's..." Elena said sitting next to him. **

"**No, Elena...what? I mean...we never...I mean once but...are you sure?" Damon asked starting to slightly panic.**

"**Yes, I went and got the DNA test right after she told me." Elena sighed.**

"**What the...so that's where the whole, 'homemade candy' shit came from?" Damon said turning to her.**

"**Pretty much." Elena said. **

"**Why didn't you just come out and tell me when you found out?" Damon asked **

"**I was afraid, either you wouldn't want this baby, or you'd try and hurt the baby." Elena looked down.**

"**Elena, what kind of asshole psycho monster do you think I am?" Damon said standing up. Elena pulled his arm to where he is back down on the bench.**

"**Damon...you haven't really given me reason to think you'd be happy about this." Elena said still holding his arm. **

"**Well, I would never kill my own child...even though I still couldn't think we can make them any way." Damon chuckled. **

"**I'm sorry Damon...I was considering adoption." Elena said looking up at him. **

"**What the hell Elena? You weren't even going to tell me about this?" Damon shouted. **

"**I was...now...but I think I've decided to keep it." Elena looked back down again. **

"**You don't really have a choice." Damon said, and looked at her.**

"**What do you mean?" Elena raised her eyebrow, looking at him.**

"**I mean, now that I know, you are definatly keeping this baby." Damon said folding his arms across his chest. **

"**I cannot do this by myself Damon." Elena said standing now. **

"**Who said you had to?" Damon asked standing too. **

"**I don't know, I sort of figured you'd leave." Elena tugged on her jacket sleeve.**

"**Wow, you really give me no credit at all do you?" Damon shook his head. **

"**Damon, you killed Jeremy, I don't think you gave me any other choice but to see you as the bad guy." Elena looked directly into his eyes. **

"**Well I'm not going anywhere." Damon said, getting serious.**

"**Good. So can we just keep this between us, don't tell anyone yet, I'm not ready to do that." Elena started pulling him towards the grill sligtly.**

"**Sure, but It's going to be hard to keep **_**this**_** one from Stefan. It's just too good." Elena raises an eyebrow. **

"**Damon, promise me you'll keep it a secret." Elena stopped. "Fine." Damon pouted.**

"**Say it." **

"**Okay, okay I promise." Damon said as he rolled his eyes. **

"**Good, now you can go home, now that you finally know." Elena said turning. **

**Damon smirked; "You think I'm just going to let you go unprotected? You must be crazy!" **

"**Damon I can handle myself." **

"**Not with my child in there you're not." **

"**Damon don't start this on me." **

"**Too late. Let's go, I'll join you for dinner." **

"**Great." Elena said sarcastically **

"**Hey, I need you to be safe no matter what." **

"**Damon, I'll be with Caroline, another vampire, and Bonnie, a witch. So I think I will be good on the safe section okay?"**

"**No." **

"**Damon!" **

"**No. No. and another No. I will be with you every day." Damon said grinning.**

"**Damon, I have to go to school." Elena said. **

"**Then I'll go too." Damon smirked. **

"**NO!" Elena shouted.**

"**Come on, it will be super fun!" Damon spoke sarcastically now.**

"**No, Damon, you are too old to go to High School" Elena sighed. **

"**I can fake it...and I take that to offense by the way." Damon said. **

"**Damon please, let me at **_**least**_** go to school by myself." Elena pleaded.**

"**I can't take that chance." **

"**Damon" Elena groaned and they entered the grill. **

** They walked over to the table, and Caroline sat on the other side with Bonnie so Damon and Elena could sit down. **

"**So I can take it, that you told him?" Caroline said eying Damon. **

"**Yes, I told him..." Elena said lowly.**

"**Now I'm the old ball 'n' chain, I'm not leaving her side, not for a moment." Damon smirked.**

"**Not even when she uses the bathroom?" Caroline asked giggling. **

"**Don't be a smart ass." Damon said ordering himself some food. **

"**So you guys...how do you think tomorrows test is gonna go?" Elena asked looking around, everyone raised an eyebrow. **

"**Elena, why are you talking about the test tomorrow, that is a very small issue." Caroline said while eating more of her salad. **

"**Sorry if I'd like some normalcy around here I mean after everything that has been happening..." **

"**Elena, relax, eat your spaghetti and try to have some fun." Damon said as his food finally came. **

"**The service here really sucks doesn't it?" Damon looked at everyone. **

"**Wow, the awkwardness is really buggin' you guys, isn't it?" Damon smirked. **

"**Stop messing with them Damon." Elena said as she munched on her bread stick. It still felt awkward being around Damon, in general and now he says he's going to be around _all _the time. Elena just sighed and finished up her spaghetti so she could go home and try to stop Jenna from seeing Damon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight Moon**

**By: Stephanie O**

**Chapter 4**

** As Elena said goodnight to Bonnie and Caroline, she walked down the side walk to get to her car. But of course, Damon was following her, his arm snaked it's way around her waist, and she shrugged the thought of it off, but, she liked his arm there, so she kept it there. **

**As they approached her car, someone appeared in front of it. Elena was stopped when Damon stepped in front of her. **

"**Who are you, and what do you want? We have to be somewhere, so make it quick." Damon said, on the defensive. **

"**I must...kill...Elena Gilbert." The voice croaked out. **

"**Kill me?" Elena said from behind Damon. **

"**Well, buddy you are in the wrong place at the wrong time." Damon said as he glared. **

"**Must...kill...Elena Gilbert...I must..not fail..." The voice chummed again. Suddenly the somewhat dazed person lunged at Damon, and when Damon pulled his fist back, ready to rip this persons heart out, the person dodged to the right, grabbing Elena suddenly, pulling her to the ground. **

"**Ah!" Elena yelped out as she landed on her side. Damon's eyes grew fierce as he suddenly began to chase after the person, as they went to grab a piece of broken bottle glass and stick Elena with it. Damon trusted his hand into the persons chest, bit onto their neck, and at the same time, pulled out their jugular and heart. **

**The body landed with a _thud_ as Damon stood, blood on his mouth, and hand, he dropped the heart to the ground. Ran over to Elena quickly, helping her up off of the ground. **

"**Are you alright?" Damon asked putting Elena's arm around his shoulder. **

"**Yeah it's just a sprain, it will be fine." Elena winced at the pain. Damon thought he should offer her some of his blood for quick healing, but his mind suddenly thought about his child, and he didn't want the blood to affect it. Then again, Damon's blood ran through it's veins, so if Elena drank it, the baby should be alright. **

**Damon shook his head, he didn't want to chance it. He couldn't, this was _his_ child, and he was not going to loose it. Elena shook Damon out of his thoughts, and asked him if he could drive. He grabbed the keys, after helping her into her side of the car, and got inside the drivers side. Once they got in front of Elena's house, she sighed. **

"**How am I going to sneak you past Jenna?" Elena rubbed her forehead. **

"**Don't worry about that, I will take care of it." Damon said. **

"**By what, compelling her? No. I would rather tell her the truth." Elena said. **

"**Alright, go ahead, while you do that, why don't I just go pack your stuff up for you? Since I think she'd rather you stay with me." Damon said. **

"**Damon, don't. I will be right back." Elena said as she got out of the car. Damon opened his door, Elena spun around. **

"**No. Stay in the car." Elena said, Damon pouted and slammed the door shut. Elena giggled to herself, as she opened the front door. **

"**Jenna?" Elena called out. "Jenna?" Elena walked through the dining room into the kitchen, and saw someone standing in the fridge. "Jenna?" Elena said as the fridge door closed Elena let out a scream, Damon burst through the door, and was depressed by who he saw. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE! **

**REIVEW! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Moon**

**By: Stephanie O**

**Chapter 5**

_**{Sorry the last one was so short This one will be longer I promise :Heart:}**_

**Damon saddened when he saw it was only Jeremy that made Elena scream, he was hoping for a fight. But he also was glad, it was just harmless Jeremy. **

"**Elena, what the hell! Why are you screaming?" Jeremy said as he set the tub of cottage cheese down on the counter. **

"**You scared me was all. I was looking for Jenna, do you know where she is?" Elena asked. **

"**No, she left about 25 minutes after you did Elena, so I thought she would be with you." Jeremy said. **

"**Hey, Damon." Jeremy said as he got himself a bowl of cottage cheese and walked to the living room. **

"**Hello, Jeremy." Damon said with a smirk. **

"**I'm getting a bowl, do you want some?" Elena said as she went to the cupboard to get a bowl for her cottage cheese. **

"**No thank you, disgusting stuff, all it is, is soured milk that curdled. Yuck." Damon stuck his tongue out. **

"**Gee, thanks, that makes me feel better for eating it, but all well. I'm starving." Elena dug a huge spoonful into her bowl. **

"**We just ate." Damon said blankly. **

"**Well I'm sorry, but I'm still hungry." Elena said. She walked upstairs, Damon followed. **

"**Remember what Jenna says Elena, no boys upstairs over night." Jeremy called out. **

"**Yeah but that was for Stefan, and I'm **_**clearly not**_** Stefan." Damon said chuckling as he dashed upstairs. Once Damon closed the door behind him, he stepped up behind Elena, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands falling on her slightly swollen belly, and he smiled just slightly. Elena started to feel, something she hasn't ever felt, except once before. Her heart thudded loudly, making Damon chuckle, as he turns her around to face him. **

"**Why's your heart pounding SO loud?" Damon said with a smirk from ear to ear on his face. **

"**Because." Elena said simply and pulled away, but just as her arm slipped out of his, his hand caught it, she turned, startled slightly. **

"**Damon?" She asked as she tugged to get her arm free. **

"**Don't move." Damon said as he glanced out the window. **

"**Damon what is it?" Elena said. "Someone is outside, watching us." Damon said. Damon closed his eyes, as he tried to focus on the persons thoughts, this person didn't have a heartbeat, so it must have been a vampire. Damon came closer to the window, and opened it, as he searched around, he could sense that whoever it was, was close. Then he spotted a shadowed figure, standing just under the tree below Elena's window. The person shifted, very lightly. Damon pounced, before the other vampire could react. **

"**Damon, get off of me!" The voice shouted up from the ground. **

"**Stefan?" Damon said letting go of Stefan who jumped up. **

"**Yes, Damon." Stefan said brushing himself off. **

"**Well, what are you doing here?" Damon said. **

"**I could ask you the same question." Stefan raised an eyebrow. **

"**Because, I was invited, but Elena probably wont invite you in." Damon smirked. **

"**Damon, who is it!" Elena shouted from her window. **

"**No worries love, it was just a shadow." Damon shouted back up. **

"**What- Damon, what were you doing in Elena's bedroom?" Stefan folded his arms across his chest. **

"**A little of this, a little of that." Damon chuckled. **

"**Damon, this isn't funny, now tell me what you were doing in Elena's room?" Stefan said, beginning to get impatient. **

"**Wow, Stefan chill out. I was just up there with her to watch a movie is all." Damon stopped as he was going to tell Stefan the **_**real **_**reason he was up there, but he remembered he promised Elena. He cursed at himself as he wish he never made that promise. **

"**Movies? Damon you hate movies." Stefan said. **

"**Since when do you tell me what I hate and don't hate?" Damon said now folding his arms across his chest. **

"**Damon, why don't you go home, and leave Elena alone?" Stefan said stepping closer to Damon to get is face in Damon's, to make his point clear. **

"**Look, Stefan, Elena wants me here, so I'm going to stay here." Damon said throwing his arms out side to side. **

"**What are you going to do about it?" Damon's mouth formed a grin. **

"**Damon, I mean it. Don't push me." Stefan said stepping closer yet again to Damon. So close the tips of their noses were touching. **

"**Damon, if it's nothing, come back up!" Elena shouted. Damon stepped a step backwards towards Elena's window. **

"**Damon!" Stefan began. "Another time, brother." Damon said as he jumped back through Elena's window, and closed it behind him. Giving his brother one last glance, before closing the curtains. **

** Inside, Elena was standing not one inch from him. **

"**Elena, jeez, don't sneak like that." Damon said jumping slightly. **

"**What took so long if it was just a shadow?" Elena said raising an eyebrow. **

"**Well it was a shadow...of my brother." Damon said. **

"**What? Stefan was down there? What did you tell him Damon!" Elena said setting her bowl of cottage cheese down. **

"**Relax, will you? I didn't tell him anything, except that I was here to watch movies." Damon smiled. **

"**Movies?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow. **

"**Mhm, so why don't you pick some out from you're little rack over there, and we'll watch them." Damon said playing with Elena's hair. **

"**What?" Elena said, picking up her bowl of cottage cheese again and smacking Damon's hand out of her hair. **

"**Do you want to make me a liar to my own brother?" Damon said in a sarcastic shocked voice. **

"**I guess not." Elena said sarcastically back. **

"**Okay, so prance over there and pick one out." Damon said laying on Elena's bed. Elena just shrugged and went over to her movie rack, and as she got down to pick one out, she turned back towards him. **

"**Wait, how did you know I had one of these?" She asked. **

"**I've been in you're room before, remember?" He asked raising his eyebrow. **

"**Yeah, but never long enough to look around." She stated. **

"**Sure I have. You just don't remember." He chuckled. **

"**Damon!" Elena shouted. **

"**Calm down, I'm only kidding." Damon said raising his hands defensively. **

"**Yeah?" Elena said with an evil grin. **

"**..." Damon was silent. **

"**Because of that, we are watching the Notebook, and Knocked Up, hope you like." Elena giggled as she popped the Notebook in first. **

"**Arggh!" Damon growled and fell backwards onto the bed. **

"**You asked for it, keep playing jokes, and see what else goes in." Elena said sitting on the bed. **

"**What else is worse?" Damon groaned. **

"**Titanic." Elena said. **

"**No!" Damon shouted pulling Elena back on the bed with him, as she let out a scream and fell backwards giggling. She set the cottage cheese down on the nightstand. She pulled herself up, and pulled Damon up. **

"**Come on, it's starting!" Elena said. **

"**No, it's the beginning credits, nobody likes those, get back here." Damon said pulling her back down. She let out another scream with her giggle. **

"**No Damon! It's a DVD I can skip them on it!"She laughed as she tried to pull herself back up. But Damon held her down, gently, his face over hers, she stopped and gazed into his eyes. She saw him leaning forward for a kiss, and she closed her eyes, and felt his lips press to hers. **

**Suddenly, it felt like her blood had turned to lava in her veins. She had never felt anything like this before, such passion, and love. She let herself fall into the kiss, as Damon laid on the side of her, and kept kissing her more deeply. Elena was swept up into the moment, as she let her arms lace around Damon's neck. **

**Damon's hands found themselves around her waist. When there was a knock on Elena's door, barely either of them hear it. Damon was so lost, and his head was spinning, his (heart) pounded, he never felt this much passion, not even for Katherine. Suddenly the loud bang on the door, snapped them both out of it. **

"**Elena, it's Jenna, I'm coming in." Jenna shouted through the door, and just as she opened it, Damon and Elena positioned themselves on the bed, so they were facing the TV, and Elena pressed play. The movie started playing, and Jenna walked in.**

"**What is going on in here?" Jenna placed her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Just...watching a movie aunt Jenna." Elena said pointing to the screen. **

"**Oh, well...you know you're not supposed to have boys up here, alone, door shut?" Jenna said pointing to the door. **

"**I'm sorry Jenna." Elena said. **

"**Door stays open." Jenna said glancing at the two. **

"**And, wait, Damon? Why is Damon here, and where is Stefan?" Jenna asked. **

"**Um, yes Damon's in the room." Damon said. "And he can hear everything you're saying." Damon smirked. **

"**He's here because Stefan and I broke up." Elena said. **

"**And you're dating Damon now?" Jenna said. The two looked at each other. Elena nodded, and Damon's smile got wider, Elena blushed and faced the TV. **

"**Weird, but alright, whatever, it's your dating life." Jenna said sighing and walking away. **

**When Jenna was out of ear range, Elena looked back at Damon. **

"**So, we're dating?" Damon asked. **

"**You never asked, but yes." Elena said. **

"**I'm sorry Elena, I thought when I had sex with you, I asked you, but I guess you don't remember." Damon kept his smile on. Elena couldn't help but find herself falling for his grin, and she quickly kissed him once more, before turning to watch the movie. **

**Halfway through the second movie, they both had fallen asleep, when Jenna walked by the room, she stopped and leaned backwards to see in. She saw Elena leaned back, in Damon's arms, which were very protectively wrapped around her. Jenna, smiled and fought against all her right judgment, and closed the door, leaving a slight crack, and with a smile, she walked downstairs. **

**WAS THIS GOOD? REVIEW! SEND E-MAILS TO ME AT: **

**LOVE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight Moon**

**By: Stephanie O.**

**Chapter 6**

** Elena was sixteen weeks in now, and she was starting to show a little, and she figured, now was the best time to tell everyone. Her mood swings were getting harder to blame on her period, since it has been 3 weeks that her moods have been swinging. **

**She yelled at Jenna, Jeremy and Damon. For no good reason, but she couldn't help it, she did feel bad afterward and later apologized. Jenna brushed it off as her period, but Jeremy was suspicious, Elena was always moody on a certain day of every month, and this isn't the normal schedule. **

**Jeremy paused his game, as Elena walked past his bedroom. **

"**Hey Elena," Jeremy said, standing in the doorway. Elena paused, she was wearing a hoodie, and jeans, so she knew he couldn't have seen anything. She turned slowly, **

"**yeah Jeremy?" She asked. **

"**What has been up with you lately? You are acting so strange." Jeremy gazed into her eyes. **

"**Is something bothering you, Elena? You know you can talk to me about anything Elena." Jeremy said putting his hands on her shoulders. **

"**Jer..." Elena said sighing. "It's just that girl thing." Elena brushed it off. **

"**No, no it's not, you may have Jenna fooled, but I know you, and I know what goes on with you. This doesn't have to do with that." Jeremy said. **

"**I'm not stupid Elena. You haven't bought any yourself, or asked Jenna to buy you anything either, so what is the deal?" Jeremy said. **

"**I have them in my room." **

"**Bullshit Elena!" Jeremy shouted. "Shh!" Elena said pushing Jeremy into his room, and closed the door. **

"**Do you want Jenna to hear you?" Elena said. **

"**Maybe she should." Jeremy said. **

"**Jeremy...now isn't the best time..." Elena said. **

"**Either you talk to me, or you talk to Jenna." Jeremy said folding his arms across his chest. **

"**Jeremy, I can't." Elena said sighing. **

"**Elena, you are going to tell me, you have to." Jeremy grabbed her arm. **

"**Jeremy!" Elena said. **

"**Just tell me and I'll let go." Jeremy said angrily.**

"**No!" Elena shouted, suddenly the door burst open, and Damon pushed Jeremy back and stood in front of Elena. **

"**What the hell is going on in here?" Damon asked looking at Elena, but then keeping his eyes on Jeremy. **

"**It's okay Damon...he is just curious, and wants to know about my moods." Elena said. **

"**Well that's simple, it's that evil...girl...thing you women get." Damon said his skin crawling. Elena shook her head. **

"**Oh...well do you want me to tell him?" Damon asked. **

"**No...better let me." Elena said after Damon leaned down to kiss her. Damon started to leave. **

"**I'll be right outside of this door, remember that Jeremy." Damon said closing the door. Elena pulled Jeremy onto his bed and sat next to him. She sighed before continuing what she was going to say. **

"**Jeremy, this isn't going to be easy, but I need to tell you, what I need to tell Jenna as well." She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, and tightened her hand on her pants. She looked down at her feet as her hair fell in front of her face. She tried to put the sentences together in her head first, before she told Jeremy, but she couldn't think of how she would even _begin. _**

"**Elena, come on, how bad can it be?" Jeremy said grabbing her hand with his, shockingly she looked up and smiled at him. **

"**You promise to keep this to yourself until I'm ready to tell aunt Jenna?" She asked as she grabbed his hand with both of hers. **

"**Yes Elena, now get it off of your chest." Jeremy said with a smile. **

"**I really don't know how to start this." Elena said. "Well then don't. Just tell me flat out what it is." Jeremy said. **

"**Well, to begin it's..." Elena began, Jeremy interrupted her. **

"**Elena, just get straight to the point." Jeremy began to get impatient. **

"**Jeremy, I'm pregnant!" Elena shouted a little loudly. There was nothing but silence.**

** From what seemed like forever, Jeremy finally spoke. **

"**Elena, you're pregnant?" Jeremy stood quickly. **

"**Yes." Elena looked down at the floor. **

"**Well, where is Stefan? Did he run? Is that why Damon's here?" Jeremy said getting angry. **

"**No, no Jeremy, Stefan didn't run, he has...nothing to do with this...it's not his baby..." Elena said slowly. Jeremy's eyes widened. **

"**Y-you're saying that the baby is D-Damon's?" Jeremy sputtered out. **

"**Yes." Elena said. Damon opened the door. **

"**So, did you tell him?" Damon smiled. "YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Jeremy screamed as he grabbed the wooden steak that was on the desk that he made and ran at him suddenly. **

"**Jeremy stop!" Elena shouted as she jumped in to intervene. **

"**Elena no, move!" Jeremy and Damon shouted in unison as Jeremy was moving too quickly, he couldn't move his path now, everything happened so fast. **

"**No! Jeremy what did you do!" Was all that was heard, before a loud scream filled the air. **

**Sorry guys, that's it for now! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Moon**

**By: Stephanie O.**

**Chapter 7**

"**No! Jeremy what did you do?" Damon screamed out, as Elena fell backwards. **

"**She got in the way, I didn't mean to do anything!" Jeremy said dropping the bloody stake. Jeremy baked up a few steps. Damon's face changed, as she started stepping towards Jeremy. **

"**You're dead." Damon said as he started to lunge, Elena grabbed his pant leg. He turned suddenly, face normal, and collapsed at Elena's side. **

"**Elena, are you alright?" He asked his eyes searching her face, and eyes. **

"**I'll be okay, he just got my shoulder, I need to get this patched up, take me to the doctor, please." Elena said pulling herself up, Damon picked her up and held her bridal style. **

"**Elena I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I was going after Damon! Why did you jump in the way!" Jeremy pleaded, as he came near Elena. **

"**Jeremy, stay away from her." Damon said as he started to carry Elena down the hallway. **

"**Elena I'm sorry!" Jeremy called out. **

"**I know Jer, it wasn't you're fault." Elena called back. Jeremy ran his hand through his hair, and screamed as his fist hit the wall. Jeremy looked out of his bedroom window, and saw Damon gently placing Elena in the car. They can't be falling in love with each other...could they be? **

"**Damon, we'll be fine, it's just a flesh wound, really no big deal." Elena smiled with a weak sigh. **

"**_NO BIG DEAL?_** **Elena, you're bleeding all over the car, this isn't just a flesh wound, it's a god damned deep hole in your fucking shoulder!" Damon said screeching the tires as they peeled away from the house. Jenna came pulling up, after Damon and Elena pulled the corner. Jenna walked into the house, and headed up to Jeremy's room to see if he was still home. **

"**Knock, knock." She said with a smile. She saw Jeremy standing by his window. **

"**Jeremy? Is everything okay?" Jenna asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it off, and glared right at her. **

"**No Jenna, everything is NOT okay! Just leave me alone!" Jeremy shouted as he pushed her out of his room and slammed the door shut. **

"**Jeremy!" Jenna yelled, pounding on the door slightly. "Jeremy what is wrong?" Jenna shouted. She knocked, "Jeremy!" **

**Jeremy walked over to his desk and picked up the stake with Elena's blood on it. He threw it in the closet, and jumped on his bed, grabbed his headphones and placed them on. A few minutes after closing his eyes, a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. **

**He jumped as fast as he could; "no no no!" Jeremy shouted. **

"**Shh! Jeremy, I smelled blood, I figured something happened, is everything alright, where's Elena?" Stefan asked all at once. **

"**Wha- woah, slow down, it was Elena's blood you smelled, she'll be alright, she just got accidentally staked...in the shoulder..." Jeremy looked at Stefan. **

"**Did...did Damon do this to her?" Stefan ask almost sure. **

"**No...Stefan..I..I did..." As Jeremy spoke these words, Stefan's face changed. Stefan, not being in his own mind, grabbed Jeremy by the jacket, slamming him against the wall. **

"**Why did you do that Jeremy? What logical reason could you have?" Stefan shouted in a whisper so Jenna wouldn't hear. **

"**I...was going for Damon...Elena stepped in too late." Jeremy said. **

"**How could you have been so _reckless_?" Stefan hissed out in anger. **

"**I wasn't thinking." Jeremy squirmed, trying to free himself, but to no use. **

** At the hospital, Damon ran Elena in the Emergency Room, and the nurse looked up from her book. **

"**Oh my...Goodness! What happened here?" She gasped. **

"**I had an accident, hah...and I fell. Lately, being pregnant has made me clumsy." Elena said with a grin. **

"**Alright, um, mister?" The nurse began. **

"**Salvatore." He finished her sentence. **

"**Well then, please, set her down, we'll call a nurse." As she looked back at Damon, he started his compulsion. **

"**I don't think that will be necessary, I'll carry her in myself." Damon said. **

"**Of course, go ahead." The woman said pressing the button, and the doors opened. Damon took Elena to one of the back rooms and laid her on the bed. **

"**Damon I will be alright.." Elena lied...she had been hiding the pain for a while. She wanted to scream, but she knew Damon would go on a rampage. So she kept calm, and thought about her baby, and that kind of took some edge off. **

"**Elena Salvatore?" The nurse called. **

"**Over here." Elena said, she didn't even realize that they automatically gave her Damon's last name. **

"**Well, we will need to take you to surgery right away." The nurse smiled as she checked Elena's shoulder and smiled wider when she noticed her slightly round tummy. **

"**Well, you are lucky, it isn't that deep at all, so this shouldn't take long. Mr. Salvatore, would you like to wait out here?" The Nurse smiled at him. **

"**No, I would like to be in the operating room if you don't mind." Damon said with an innocent grin back at her. **

"**I'm sorry but that is against policy, and the health code." As the nurse said this, Damon stood up and compelled her as well. **

"**I'm sure somewhere in the policy there can be this one teeny tiny exception, don't you think?" Damon smirked. **

"**Well, of course, it's just policy, but we can make this one exception. Mrs. Salvatore," **

"**Please...call me Elena." **

"**Elena. We need you to get you're gown on, and let us know when you are ready and we will take you into surgery, okay?" Elena read the name tag. Alice. **

**Beautiful name, sweet, sensitive, caring. She thought about what she would name her baby. Boy or girl...she would have to figure it out. Elena stood up, with Damon's help, and got her gown on, and the nurse, came over and helped her into the wheel chair, when suddenly Damon took over the chair and pushed towards the O.R. **

"**Um, alright then Mr. Salvatore." Alice said, as she followed him into the Operation Room, and Damon maneuvered Elena onto the bed. **

"**She isn't going to feel this...is she?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. Life or Death answer here. **

"**No, she is going to be put under anesthesia and she won't feel a thing." Alice beamed with happiness. She loved young couples, that were so obvious about their love. The doors opened. **

"**Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Bishmell and I am here to stitch you up Mrs. Salvatore." He said with a smile. Damon stood in front of him, and looked at him. **

"**You have done this before, right?" He asked. **

"**Of course, only a thousand times." Dr. Bishmell said with a grin. The anesthesiologist arrived with the medicine, and pretty soon Elena started feeling woozy. **

"**D-Damon." Elena called out, Damon was at her side in a flash. **

"**Yes, Elena, I'm here." Damon said, his face was over hers, so she could see his face. **

"**I love you." Elena's voice fell into a whisper, as her eyes fluttered closed slowly. "..." Damon was silent for a moment. **

"**I-I love you too." He said as his body felt tingly. **

"**I'm...scared...Damon." Elena's voice slowed slightly. **

"**Shh Shh, no need to be scared, I'm right here, and I will be here throughout the whole thing. I promise you. I'll protect you. Go to sleep, and when you wake up, you'll feel better, and I'll be right there." Damon said as he kissed her forehead. Elena's eyes closed as she smiled. **

"**Thank you." She last whispered before the drugs took her under. Damon's shaky hands, held her lifeless ones. **

**Three hours after the surgery, Elena woke up in her bed, as she glanced around, she noticed Damon sitting in a chair, right next to her bed. His head lay on her lap, as he slept lightly, and when her leg moved slightly, his head sat up. **

"**Elena!" Damon said as he wrapped his arms around her gently. **

"**Elena, I'm so happy you are finally awake, it's been hours." Damon said. **

"**Wow, that long, huh?" Elena said as she ran her hand through his hair. She smiled at him, gazing at him, as he leaned his face towards hers, he kissed her sweetly. And her tummy did a flip, as her heart pounded faster. **

** Stefan and Jeremy were in the middle of arguing when Jenna came into the room.**

"**So, Jeremy...where did Elena and Damon say they were off to?" Jenna asked. **

"**To the Grill to see one of Elena's friends or whatever." Jeremy said. **

"**Alright, because I could have sworn I saw her walking down the street, not even a minute ago." Jenna said as she closed the door. **

"**But I must be loosing it." Stefan and Jeremy looked at each other. **

"**Katherine." Stefan said as he stood up. **

"**I'll be right back." Stefan jumped out of the window, and found Katherine, near the park. **

"**Okay, Katherine, what are you doing here in Mystic Falls?" Stefan said. **

"**I hear Elena's here, and I just want to see if she's okay." Katherine said with a playful smirk. **

"**What do you mean?" Stefan asked. **

"**Well she is pregnant, I don't think she can do it by herself. So...I am here to help." **

"**You never help anyone but yourself Katherine, so why don't you just tell me what you really want from Elena and then you can leave Mystic Falls and go back to wherever you came from." Stefan said deeply. **

"**Stefan, Stefan, you should know how this plays out better than that." Katherine said walking towards Stefan. **

"**Enough games, tell me what you _really _want." Stefan grabbed Katherine's arm that made it's way around his neck. **

"**Simple enough. I want her baby."**

**ALRIGHT GUYS! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THE STORY GOING.**

**EMAIL ME TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**love you guys!**

**-Steph **


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight Moon**

**By: Stephanie O**

**Stefan let a light laugh escape his lips; "You can't have Elena's baby Katherine." **

**He looked at her with a grin. "Awe, why not Stefan?" Katherine asked, running her**

**finger down his chest, before he pushed her hand away. "Because, Damon would kill**

**you." Stefan said folding his arms across his chest. "Damon, huh?" Katherine raised an**

**eyebrow. Stefan nodded. "Well, we'll just have to see, because both of us know, how much**

**Damon turns to jelly around me. This will be no problem." Katherine said. Stefan laughed **

**again, "you don't get it do you? Damon's changed, and when that baby get's here, he'll be**

**changed even more. You wont be able to _touch _Elena, or the baby. Katherine, just give up**

**now, it's stupid what you're doing." Stefan said. "I heard you and Elena broke up, so whats**

**with that?" Katherine said walking in a circle around Stefan. "I know what you're trying**

**to do Katherine, but changing the subject wont work. And using that against me, is even**

**more predictable." Stefan said as he watched Katherine dance-walk around him. "Aw,**

**poor Stefan, has Elena fallen for your brother?" Katherine giggled as she stopped in front**

**of him. "Katherine, just stop, it isn't going to work." Stefan said as he started to walk **

**away. **

"**Don't bother trying Katherine, just walk away now. Before you really get hurt." Stefan said as he started walking back to where Jeremy was. **

**Katherine sped up behind Stefan and pushed him onto the ground. He rolled onto his back, and Katherine sat on him. **

"**Come on Stefan, if I come in, and take the baby, Damon and Elena will have nothing binding them together." Katherine was whispering into Stefan's ear. **

"**Yeah? Is that so?" Stefan said. **

"**Yes. Then Elena will be all yours again." Katherine smiled. **

"**You want to know something Katherine?" Stefan pulled her head closer. "I know there is something you want more than that baby." Stefan paused. **

"**Hmm?" Katherine smirked. **

"**Me." Stefan pushed her up off of him and stood up, pinning her by the throat against a tree. "And if you took the baby, and broke Damon and Elena up, she would have a chance to fall for me again, and you would _hate_ that, so this has to be deeper than just that." Stefan said. **

**Katherine broke free. "You really are smart Stefan, bravo. I give you less credit than what I really should." Katherine said clapping lightly. "**

**What is this about then?" Stefan said. **

"**Well you know, that I know, that there is a chance Elena could fall for you again, but I can just ruin that later. What's really important, is that Damon's miserable." Katherine smiled again. **

"**But why Katherine?" Stefan walked towards her. "Why do you feel you still need to punish my brother? You've done that long enough!" Stefan growled slightly. **

"**Calm down now Stefan. Why not him be miserable?" Katherine said. **

**Then she reached up grabbing an apple from the tree she was now leaning against. **

"**I have had _enough_ of your games, just leave. Leave Damon, Elena and their baby alone." Stefan said. Katherine bit into her apple, and chewed for a while. "Katherine, I don't know why you like to make peoples lives hell." Stefan said as he frustratingly walked away again. **

"**Because it's fun." Katherine said out of Stefan's hearing. **

**Stefan finally jumped back through Jeremy's window. **

"**So what does Katherine want?" Jeremy asked sitting at his desk. **

"**Elena's baby." Stefan said sitting on Jeremy's bed. **

"**What? Why?" Jeremy stood up. **

"**Because, she wants to make Damon miserable." Stefan put his head in his hands. **

"**I'm calling Elena, this is important." Jeremy dialed Elena's number. **

"**Hey, Elena? As soon as you can, Damon and you need to get back here, Katherine is back." Jeremy heard Elena gasp. **

"**_Okay we'll be right there_" Elena's voice came over the other line. **

"**Bye." Jeremy hung up the phone and looked at Stefan. **

** Elena set her phone on the stand by her bed, as she got dressed, and Damon came**

**back into the room with some food. **

"**Time to go already?" Damon asked setting the food down. **

"**Jeremy called...Katherine is back." Elena said as she sat down slipping on her shoes. **

"**Katherine..." Damon muttered angrily. "What could she want now?" Damon said pacing back and forth. **

"**I don't know Damon." Elena said grabbing her jacket and slipping it on, put her phone in her pocket and grabbed Damon and pulled him down the hall to the elevator. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena as they waited for the elevator. **

"**Don't worry...everything will be okay." Damon said to Elena, who only nodded. **

"**I know that." Elena swallowed, and they finally got to the lobby. Elena signed her discharge papers, and they walked to the car. **

**Damon finally snapped, as he slammed his fist down on the top of his car, and put his head down on it. **

"**I can't believe Katherine is here!" Damon said as Elena walked over to him. She put her arms around him this time. **

"**Hey, everything will be fine Damon. I promise." Elena said as she hugged him close. He turned around and hugged her back. **

"**I know that. I just don't trust her." Damon said. **

"**Let's go home, Jeremy wanted us to get back as fast as possible." Elena said.**

"**Okay." Damon muttered as he got into the car, as did Elena, and they hurried home. **

**About twenty five minutes later, they pulled into the driveway. Damon helped Elena out of the car, and they made it up to Jeremy's room. Jeremy pulled them in.**

"**Stefan?" Elena said as they walked in. **

"**Now isn't the time." Jeremy said as she looked at Damon and Elena both. **

"**You guys should know why Katherine is here...I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Jeremy said. **

"**I'll tell you." Stefan stood up and walked over to them. **

"**Elena, Damon...I followed Katherine, she told me, what she wanted." Stefan said as he kept his eyes on Elena. **

"**And what would that be?" Damon said hand on Elena's belly. **

"**Your baby." Stefan said. Elena's eyes widened, she looked up at Damon. **

"**N-no...why would she want our baby?" Elena said as she started to panic. Damon tightened his grip around Elena. **

"**We have to go." Damon said. **

"**What? Where are you going?" Stefan and Jeremy asked. **

"**Katherine is here, and she wants our baby...my baby...and we are leaving. We are going to be, where Katherine isn't." Damon said. **

"**Right." Elena said. **

"**Elena, please, you guys can't leave...it's not safe." Stefan said. **

"**I'm sorry Stefan, but for once, Damon's right...this isn't about me, it's about the baby...and it needs to be safe...I'm sorry but we'll be safe, farthest from Katherine is possible. See you guys whenever we get back." Elena said as she followed Damon to her room to pack a few things, and they headed out the door. **

**When Elena opened the car door, a hand shut it, and spun Elena around. **

"**Elena, look at you, you're _glowing_." Katherine said looking Elena up and down. Elena looked in the house where Damon was compelling Jenna. She went to say something, Katherine put her hand over Elena's mouth. **

"**Shh, wouldn't want anything to happen to this little joy." Katherine said, putting her hand over Elena's slightly swollen tummy. Elena gasped, and started to tear up. She shook her head, and Katherine moved her hand. **

"**Now you are going to come with me. Quietly." Katherine said. Elena nodded, and tears rolled down her cheeks, as she nodded and started to walk with Katherine, suddenly, Katherine fell to the ground on her knees, screaming out in pain. Elena shocked, looked down on the ground, and can't believe she's just done that. **

**Elena had kept a large needle full of vervain, just in case. Elena stepped back. **

"**Elena, you and your baby, are dead!" Katherine said as she started to try to get up. **

"**Damon!" Elena shouted as she ran to the car, Damon came out, seeing Katherine on the ground, Damon ran to Elena. **

"**Are you okay?" Damon asked. **

"**Just get in the car! Go!" Elena said as she put on her seat belt, Damon flew to the other side, and they backed out of the driveway. They peeled off, and headed away from Mystic Falls. As they went, Elena looked back at the town she never knew if she would see again. She wiped her tears as she turned to face front. **

"**Are you okay?" Damon asked as his hand found it's way around her. **

"**Yeah...just scared..." Elena said. **

"**We'll be fine...we just need to stay hidden for a while." Damon said as they drove. **

** Katherine finally stood up, Stefan came outside. **

"**Go Katherine, just get out of here, and leave everyone alone." Katherine looked over at him. She pulled the needle out of her back, and threw it on the ground. **

"**She's dead Stefan...it's done." Katherine said as she sped down the street. Stefan shook his head, and went back inside to think up a plan, and fast. **

**As Katherine stopped at an abandoned house, with a compelled person, she went inside and sat down. She focused on Elena's energy, and where it was moving to. **

"**When we meet again Elena...it will be for the last time." Katherine mumbled to herself as a smile spread across her lips.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight Moon**

**By: Stephanie O.**

**Chapter 9**

**{This chappy contains LEMON}**

Damon and Elena pulled into a motel, Damon pulled into the farthest parking space away

from the entrance, and just sat there after he turned off the engine. Damon slammed his

hands hard on the steering wheel.

"Damon Please...calm down." Elena said putting a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"No Elena! I can't calm down! How can I be calm when that psychotic **bitch** Katherine is trying to take my baby!" Damon shouted turning at her.

Elena got quiet and pulled her hand back and sat it on her lap.

Damon sighed; "I'm sorry Elena, It's just a lot to deal with right now..."

"I get it...well she won't find us here, so can we just go relax...watch a movie, I can shower." Elena said with a smile.

Damon nodded. "Sure Elena, but I can't relax, I'm going to have to be on guard all night."

"Damon, you can sleep too." Elena slightly giggled as she opened the car door and got out.

"No, Elena, I can't, because at any time, any second, she could be here." Damon said getting out and slamming his door.

Elena's mouth formed a frown, she walked over to his side and pulled on his shoulder.

He turned to face her.

"Damon, everything will be fine." She said pushing his hair back a little bit.

He grabbed her wrist gently as she pushed his hair back. "Elena, stop saying that." He turned away from her.

"Damon...don't do this...don't get cold." Elena said sadly.

"It's the only way I know how to deal..." Damon muttered.

Elena turned and walked towards the front office, and opened the door, glanced back at Damon over her shoulder and teared up.

"**Fuck!**" Damon yelled as he banged his fists on top of his car over and over.

Elena was inside buying their room, she was stuck on either getting one bed or two. She just settled for one. She came back out and looked, seeing Damon sitting back in the car. She sighed and walked over.

Elena tapped on the window, Damon rolled it down and kept staring straight ahead.

"Damon, it looks like it's going to rain...can we go up to the room now?" Elena said touching his face.

He flinched away slightly, and turned his eyes piercing blue looking up at her. He stayed quiet and got out of the car. As soon as he shut the door, the drops started to fall.

Elena looked up, as the rain hit her face, gliding down like tears, then she looked down.

Damon grabbed her face gently, and pulled her into a kiss. Elena was shocked, surprised...where had this come from?

Elena didn't ask out loud, she just melted into his kiss, and warm embrace. Then it really started to come down.

"I'm sorry Elena, it's just..." Damon paused

"I know." Elena said with a smile. Damon picked her up and kissed her more.

"Ah! Okay, okay! It's starting to get really wet out here!" Elena giggled, Damon smiled and carried her up to their room.

Damon looked down at her as he opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you knew better and got just **one** bed?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did." Elena giggled, and Damon walked her in and kicked the door closed behind them.

Damon lay Elena on the bed, and he turned up the thermostat, and she took off her shirt.

"Let me help you out of those wet clothes." Damon said deeply, and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor.

Elena giggled, while blushing as Damon took off his shirt as well, throwing it to the growing pile on the floor.

Damon started on her pants, and slipped them down to her ankles, Damon smiled at the choice of underwear Elena chose today.

Elena blushed as Damon's eyes swept down her body, her black bra with pink hearts, and matching underwear panties. Damon's eyes stopped on her slightly swollen belly, leaned down and kissed it.

Elena's eyes widened at the side of Damon she's never seen before. He looked up at her, and pulled down her panties slowly. Elena bit her lip, her face red and beaming.

Damon removed his pants, and shoes with socks, and same with Elena's, until all of their clothes were on the floor.

Damon was over Elena, his muscles glowing thanks to the light coming from the small warm glow lamp. He leaned his face down and kissed Elena's lips softly as he penetrated her. Elena's eyes shut tightly, as she could feel him inside of her.

Damon went down kissing Elena's neck, and Elena kept letting out heavy breaths, and closed her eyes, and took in the pleasure.

Elena ran her fingers through Damon's wet hair, and gripped gently, arching her back slightly, as Damon picked up speed.

"Mm, Damon that feels good." Elena moaned out slightly, as she opened her eyes, and looked up at him. She loved the look of pleasure on his face.

Damon kept thrusting, faster and a little deeper into her, her warmth heated him like a flame in his body.

Damon slipped his hands under her back, holding her tightly, as he kept thrusting, beads of sweat forming on his skin.

He pushed harder, going faster, Elena gripped the sheets now, tightly

"Damon! D-Damon! Ah!" Elena moaned out.

Elena looked up at him, smiling as she pulled his face to hers kissing him passionately, as their bodies intertwined.

Finally, Damon clutched to Elena tightly, when he finally released, he groaned loudly, and arched his head back. His fluids deep inside of her, she bit her lip, as she felt it inside of her.

Damon leaned forward to kiss her, then fell on his side, off of her, and collapsed, breathing heavy, his hand on her stomach.

She turned to face him, and traced his muscle features on his face.

"That was amazing Damon.." Elena said softly as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"You were pretty amazing yourself." Damon chuckled, pushing a lock of Elena's hair behind her ear.

"You look amazing in a light glow." Damon said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Damon." Elena said as he traced his finger down the curve of her side.

"This is the best night of my life." Elena said laying her head on Damon's chest.

Damon moved onto his back to let Elena lay down, he ran his hand through her hair.

Twenty minutes later, Damon has been running his hand through her hair, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know Elena, it always feels right when I'm with you. I..I love you, so much Elena." Damon whispered.

"Elena?" Damon looked down, and saw Elena's eyes closed and she was sleeping peacefully.

Damon shrugged, and smirked. "I guess another time then..." He chuckled and kept running his hand through her hair.

**REVIEW! THIS CHAPPY WAS ALL ABOUT DELENA! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight Moon**

**Chapter. 10**

_**(Sorry I know I haven't updated but, forgive me? *smiles* okay well here we go! This is a romance chap. The more reviews the more I will write. Okay anyway here we go. Email me at xevilxangelxx at . OK here we go. And lets begin!)**_

** While Damon and Elena were feeling happy with their choice of a place to hide out, **

**Katherine was on the hunt, she had over ten different vampires looking for them, and **

**Stefan...well Stefan was looking for Katherine. ~_In The Salvatore House~ _**

"**No Jeremy, you can't come, while I look for Katherine." Stefan said packing a light bag **

**full of vervain and stakes.**

"**Why not? I know about this now...I can help." Jeremy said as he helped Stefan pack.**

"**Because Jeremy, Elena would _kill_** **me if I let you come along on something this dangerous." Stefan sighed.**

"**I'm not a little kid anymore, I can handle myself."**

**Stefan turned and looked at Jeremy. "I understand this Jeremy, I just don't want to be held responsible if you get hurt."**

"**You wont be." Jeremy said getting even more angry.**

**Stefan rubbed the bridge of his nose from stress. "I'm going to regret this, but alright...Jeremy, you can come."**

"**Alright! You can trust me, you wont regret this." Jeremy said, Stefan turned and looked at him.**

"**Well, aren't you going to go home and get your bag ready?" **

**Jeremy kicked the bag out from behind the couch with a grin on his face. **

"**I already brought it, you know...just in case." He sneered.**

"**Jeremy, how can I trust you when you are treating this like a game?" Stefan said loudly.**

"**I'm not treating this like a game! I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Jeremy shrugged.**

"**Well don't. What is there to be lightened about? Your sister and my brother and their baby are in danger." Stefan sighed.**

"**Stefan, relax, chill, do something to not be so tense." Jeremy said as they headed out the door.**

**Stefan just sighed and closed the door, and shook his head; hoping his brother and Elena are safe.**

** Elena rolled over to find a rose on Damon's empty pillow, and she sat up, looking around the bed, it had scattered rose petals all over it. She grabbed the rose, and on the rose was a note, which read: **_"Dearest Elena, if you are reading this you have woken up and are _

_probably wondering where it is exactly that I am. Well, to make this morning special, I am out getting_

_you breakfast. Don't move from bed, I want you to be completely relaxed. Last night was the best night_

_of my life. I love you Elena. Love Sincerely, Damon."_

**Elena bit her lip and smiled while thinking about Damon hand writing this note. **

**Suddenly, she felt her stomach turn upside down and she ran to the bathroom, and hurled **

**her stomach contents into the toilet. Afterward she fell back and leaned against the wall.**

**She closed her eyes tightly and climbed back into bed, and stretched back, just as Damon **

**entered the room. He shut the door and set down the bag with the food in it and went to **

**Elena's side.**

"**Elena, are you alright? You're pale." Damon said rubbing her cheek; "and clammy."**

"**Oh, I'm fine, I just got sick is all, I'm fine now." She said with a weak smile. **

"**I'm so sorry Elena." Damon said wrapping his arms around her in a strong, perfect embrace."**

"**It's not your faul-...well I guess it kind of...sort of is." Elena giggled lightly.**

"**I feel horrible you get sick, almost every morning because of me." Damon pouted.**

"**Oh, stop you, I'll be fine, now what did you get for breakfast?" She smiled, glowing.**

"**I went to a restaurant I thought you'd love to eat from, but that's later, and for breakfast...**

**I thought you would appreciate, an omelet, bacon, toast, and juice." Damon grinned.**

"**That sounds so delicious." Elena smiled as she looked at him, he still had a small frown.**

"**What's the matter Damon?" Elena asked touching Damon's face.**

"**You just got sick, are you sure you're ready to eat?" Damon said, lifting a brow.**

"**Of course, I just got sick and my stomach is empty, I need food." Elena said, stomach growling.**

"**Alright, here you are, and I will get you your juice." Damon said handing Elena her food.**

"**M mm, this is smells SO good." Elena smiled.**

"**I'm happy you like it Elena." Damon smiled back and leaned forward to kiss Elena.**

**Elena leaned forward too, and kissed Damon sweetly.**

**She plopped the bacon in her mouth and dug into the rest of her food.**

"**You...must be hungry..." Damon said, eyes slightly wide, as he handed her the juice.**

**She took happily and drank it down.**

**A few minutes later, her plate was empty.**

"**Thank you Damon that was very good." Elena smiled and stretched back again.**

"**Your very welcome." Damon smiled and put the empty plate and cup on the stand and climbed over Elena. **

**Elena smiled and kissed Damon passionately, and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**I really do love you Elena." Damon said, his eyes looking into Elena's.**

"**I really do love you Damon." Elena whispered back, her eyes not moving from his.**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**So, hey everyone, this is the author's note here. Just stopping in to let everyone know who reads this story...**

**People keep mentioning that "did Stefan already know about the baby..." No..No he did not. But Katherine told him about it. He's all calm on the outside because he's not going to let Katherine get to him...let alone show it.**

**So anyway...**

**Thanks for all the reveiws! **

**And it keeps cutting it off but I will try this again.**

**Please feel free to email me at **

**xevilxangelxx at yahoo :)**

**Wait until you see the next chapter. ;)**

**~Love, **

** Stephanie**


	12. Chapter 11

**Midnight Moon**

**Chapter 11**

** Damon and Elena were taking a nap. Finally, some peace filled their worried minds. **

**While Stefan and Damon were preparing to get to Katherine before she gets to Damon and Elena. **

"**Jeremy, pack these in your bag, I'm going to go make a call." Stefan said handing bottles of vervain to Jeremy.**

"**A call?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow. **

"**Yeah, be right back." Stefan shut the door and walked into the hallway.**

"**Hello, Caroline?" Stefan listened.**

"**Hey Stefan!" Caroline said cheerfully.**

"**Caroline, I need your help with something, so could you meet me at Elena's now please? Stefan asked. **

"**Sure, give me a few minutes, I'll be there ASAP." Caroline said before hanging up. **

**Stefan walked back into Jeremy's room. **

"**So...who did you call?" Jeremy asked zipping his bag up.**

"**Caroline." Stefan said.**

"**She's coming too?" Jeremy asked. **

"**Well, yes we are going to need all the help we can get." Stefan said with a sigh.**

"**Oh, right...of course...so when she gonna be here?" Jeremy asked as he sat at his desk.**

"**Shortly, she knows it's something important." Stefan said sitting on Jeremy's bed. **

"**You didn't explain?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow. **

"**I needed to?" Stefan asked, leaning backwards towards the wall. **

"**Well, yeah...she should know what she's getting herself into." Jeremy said. **

**Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jenna went to the door, and Stefan ran down the stairs. As**

**Jenna opened the door, Stefan was relaxed to see Caroline. Jenna let her in, and shut the door. **

"**Sorry Caroline, but Elena's not here." Jenna said.**

"**I called her, Jenna it's alright." Stefan said. **

"**Oh, well okay." Jenna said, going back into the dining room.**

**As Stefan and Caroline got upstairs and into Jeremy's room, Stefan shut the door.**

"**So, what's going on?" Caroline asked. **

"**We need your help, Katherine is here, and she wants Elena's baby." Stefan said, and as he said this his body tensed slightly, as he sucked in a breath.**

"**Oh my!" Caroline covered her mouth from shock, then finished; "well what can I do.. I'm here to help, so anything is open."Caroline said determined.**

"**We are going to kill Katherine before she gets to Elena and Damon." Jeremy said and Caroline's eyes widened.**

"**Wow, this sounds like it's going to be bad." She said looking at Stefan. "When do we leave?" Her eyes flashed with confidence.**

"**Tonight." Stefan said as he grabbed his bag, and Jeremy grabbed his, and Caroline grabbed her bag now fully standing.**

"**We are going to my house to finish getting things from there." Stefan said, as they headed down the stairs.**

**Jenna came around the corner, grabbing her keys. "Woah, Jeremy, where are you going?" She asked. **

"**Stefan's." He said flatly.**

"**Alright then, you guys have fun." She said grabbing her coat.**

"**Going out, Jenna?" Jeremy asked.**

"**Yeah, Rick is taking me to the Grill." Jenna said walking past them to her car.**

"**Ooh!" Jeremy said.**

"**Don't be gross Jeremy." Jenna laughed before getting into her car and pulling out, then driving off.**

**Stefan, Jeremy and Caroline loaded into Stefan's car and headed to the Salvatore house.**

**~~!Review!~~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Midnight Moon**

**Chapter 12**

**{Warning. Later Lemon}**

**(I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any part of the characters. TT_TT)**

** While drama was getting ready to set in Mystic Falls, peace and harmony surrounded Damon and Elena. **

**Elena opened her eyes and saw Damon actually sleeping. She slipped from the bed, and got her way into the shower. As the water spurt out of the shower head, Elena removed her robe. As she slipped into the shower, she let out a sigh of relaxation as the water ran down her body, kissing every inch of her skin. **

**She began to rinse her hair, before reaching for her shampoo. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. She gasped in surprise before a smile fell onto her lips. She turned to see Damon's loving gaze. A sly smile spread across his lips, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. **

"**Wow..." Elena whispered.**

"**What?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.**

**Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again, then pulled away for air.**

"**It's just as good as kissing in the rain." Elena pressed her forehead against his.**

**He placed his hands under her bottom, and lifted her with ease. She tightened her grip around his neck. **

"**Damon, put me down." She giggled.**

**He placed her legs around his waist, and rubbed his lips along the length of her neck. She pulled her drenched/wet hair to the other side of her neck, exposing the side he was rubbing with his lips. He began to kiss and suck on her neck, so passionately, a moan bubbled up from her throat, and slipped out through her lips. **

**She pleaded, "more."**

**Damon did as she told, and sucked harder, leaving a bruising hickey. As he moved a hand over one of her slightly swollen breasts. She closed her eyes as he began to suckle on the breast without his hand and caressed the other. She couldn't take it anymore, and finally she pulled his face to hers and whispered, "take me Damon." This was all it took for Damon.**

**As he positioned himself at her entrance, and thrusted up inside of her. She grasped his shoulder with a hand, her nails dug into his back with the other. He picked up pace, moving deeper with each thrust. Damon kissed Elena's trembling lips as with each light moan they both came closer to the top. **

**Before they exploded over with passion, Damon slowed his pace, and began to kiss Elena passionately. Then they stopped and looked at each other and Elena saw Damon blushing, which he never did. Damon sped back up to speed and they inched closer and closer, they released together, her muscles tensed around him, as he could feel her releasing over him.**

**The water washed away their mess, and they finished showering, since that is what Elena went in there to do in the first place. When they were finished Elena went into the bedroom and sat on the bed, getting dressed, as Damon went to get on his clothes as well. **

**Damon climbed over Elena as she was putting on her bra, and she squealed with excitement. "Damon! What are you doing?" She giggled slightly.**

"**How about we just stay unclothed and go for round two?" He said kissing her neck. **

"**But Damon," Elena began to pout. "I wanted to go see the town today." **

**Damon looked down at her, and a smile formed across his lips again. As he kissed her sweetly. **

"**Fine, fine, we'll do it your way." Damon said pulling her up so they can both get dressed.**

"**Thank you very much." Elena said smiling as she finally pulled on her shoes, Damon was already ready, waiting by the door.**

"**I'm coming, sorry." Elena said grabbing her bag, and they headed out to the car.**

**Elena couldn't wait to explore this town, but Damon didn't feel right about it...something about this town just seemed abandoned. But he just pushed the feeling off and they decided to check out the small convenient store first.**

**_An abandoned-ish town? Uh-oh_**

**~!Review!~**


End file.
